Venus Guytrap
)}} |species = Spirit|energycolor = Pink|status = Possessing a Tool|age = Unknown|imagecaption = "Man-Eating Spirit Plant"|host = Agent Day|tool = Cane}} Venus Guytrap is a spirit currently aiding Agent Day. He helps Day with her investigations as well as providing general assistance with her blindness such as describing surroundings and reading a menu to her. Appearance Guytrap appears as a large, light green Venus flytrap with a big light red tongue that is slightly too big for his mouth. On the back of his neck is a light red heart-shaped collar. Guytrap's head is connected to an elaborate network of light green thorny vines that can occasionally have pink roses blooming from them. Personality Guytrap is a bombastic spirit that speaks primarily in an old pseudo-Shakespearean English, although he seems unsure if his usage of certain words is correct. He uses the marble statues littering his spirit world to replicate physical emoting while speaking through his vines and flowers. He is also considerate, as he acts as Agent Day's seeing-eye spirit when she is in a heightened state of perception, performing actions like reading off of a menu so that she can order lunch. Paranatural Chapter 5 Agent Day enters Venus Guytrap's Heightened State of Perception, where he exclaims that she now has proof of Mina Zarei hiding something. Guytrap fumbles with the word "hide" before stating that the town's hidden truth would be revealed by combining the answers to each individual mystery Day is investigating. The spirit comments on how easily Zarei's heart is swayed by teasing, stating "Nary a love arrow required!" before advising Day to not be blinded by her own affections to the doctor. Guytrap warns Day that her idols have grown up and that they might be hiding dark secrets before noting that she'd likely reject such a cynical notion and complimenting her. With his speech completed, Guytrap pauses a moment before remembering what he was called to help her with and procceds to read off of the lunch menu for her. Relationships Hosts * Agent Day- Guytrap inhabits Day's cane and appears to be her aid in solving mysteries. He has referred to her as "mine darling patroness" and holds her in high regard. While Day is in a heightened state, his long-reaching vines serve as a means to quickly investigate an area for her, serving as a secondary pair of eyes. A notable example of this occurs right after Day saves Max from the rampaging Ghost Train; she only realizes the train was even there after entering a HSP. He also reads for her, such as when Day asks for him to read off a menu for her. Abilities Love Arrows While inside Agent Day's cane, Guytrap's powers manifest as pink arrows that cause whatever they hit to fall in love with the first thing they see. As a result, they will not hurt the target of their affection, nor allow anyone else to hurt them. However, when the arrow is removed, the affected person or spirit returns to their state of mind prior to being hit with the arrow (e.g. when the Ghost Train was struck with an arrow while rampaging, removing the arrow immediately brought it back to its enraged state). Both have called them "Love Arrows" by name, but Guytrap has yet to demonstrate how this ability manifests in his natural form. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Gallery Official Artwork Spirit Art- Venus Guytrap Statue Kisses Agent Day.png|Venus Guytrap utilizes a statue to show affection to Agent Day. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2019) Comic Venus_Guytrap_First_Appearance.png|Venus Guytrap's first appearance in the comic. ( ) Pnat-guytrap.png|Venus Guytrap gets off of the subject of pronouncing "hide" in his flowery dialect. ( ) Venus_Guytrap_Praises_Day.png|Guytrap comments on Agent Day's idealism. ( ) Venus_Guytrap_Reads_Menu.png|After a flowery speech, Venus Guytrap remembers that he's supposed to be helping Agent Day with the menu. ( ) Trivia * His speech bubbles have leaves and thorns on their stems and their borders are dark red, as is his text. Bubbles spoke in a casual tone of voice have leaves, but bubbles of declaration have thorns. * His name is a pun off of the Venus Flytrap. ** He also shares his name with an enemy from the game "Wario Land: Shake it!" References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tooled Up Spirits